


2 Soulmate 4 Ever (temp. title)

by QueenCorb_Starrgazer, RascallyRaven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Co-Written, Cute, F/M, Gen, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, writing experiment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCorb_Starrgazer/pseuds/QueenCorb_Starrgazer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascallyRaven/pseuds/RascallyRaven
Summary: Adrien and Marinette discuss their soulmate marks with their kwamis, learning that one of them is a super-special connection.A story co-written by RascallyRaven and QueenCorb_Starrgazer, embarking on a fun journey where each chapter is written by the other person (blindly.) We do not know what the other person is writing until it is published! Can't wait for you guys to check it out!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Kudos: 17





	2 Soulmate 4 Ever (temp. title)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoy this!! A combination of ideas between RascallyRaven and myself. I do hope yall enjoy it!! The 'foundation' of the soulmate mark was slightly my idea, but it is combined with ideas of Rascally so that it would be a collaboration! I'm excited to see where this story of ours goes, hop on in and enjoy the ride!!!
> 
> I, QueenCorb_Starrgazer, wrote this first chapter!! Enjoy!! :D

Marinette was one of the few born with two soulmate marks. The one that 99.99% of the population had, the ring tattoo. Gentle pastel shades of green, pink and black. Somehow, her ring was able to make the black pretty, highlighting the neon-pastel green. The pink balancing out the colors in a way she had always aimed to achieve but has yet been able to. 

Maybe once she meets her soulmate, she would be able to fully comprehend the balancing of those striking colors. She could only wonder what the colors meant. And what colors her soulmate had. What colors represented her? How did fate tell anyways? 

The second one, which is much less common. Those that were spies that had to go into deep undercover and live under a different name had them. Those that were in a polyamorous relationship had them. Those who had two or more identities for whatever reason had them. And not the cheaters and horrible people. 

People like miraculous holders. Growing up, the birthmark was hidden on her toe never really brought much of an issue for her. When she was born, she didn't have any soul marks. A couple of months later, her parents woke up to find that she had not one, but two. They knew their daughter was going to be special. They just didn't know exactly how. 

Sitting with her feet on her chaise in the air with Tikki floating around, she paused upon her toes, looking at the birthmark. 

"You have a soulmate birthmark." Tikki pointed at it, already knowing but unsure if her chosen did.

"Yeah? Maman and Papa haven't really mentioned much about it, besides that being what it is." Marinette sat the magazine she was looking at down, marking the page of a new sewing style she was looking at.

"Do you know why you have it?"

"Uh... not really. They never went into full detail, just saying not everyone has it and that I'm special for it."

"They are right," Tikki said happily, motioning for her chosen to sit up. Doing as told, Marinette moved to where she was sitting on her chaise, pulling her knees to her chest. "The birthmark for you symbolizes your connection to the miraculous."

"That makes sense." Marinette nodded, thinking about it. "So, do I have one or two soulmates? Papa said that some are with multiple soulmates and that's why there’s two."

"No, it is for your connection to our other halves. Plagg and his chosen." Marinette scrunched her face up at that. 

"So... Chat... whoever he is... is my soulmate?" She questioned Tikki, making sure she heard right. 

"Yep! Chat will have a matching birthmark in the same location. Now, it could be like the ring and represent you, or it could be like how yours is and represents the miraculous connection." 

"They don't match?"

"They are like... a puzzle piece! Could be the exact same or it could create a full picture of something." The possibilities danced around Marinette’s mind. Sitting up, she grabbed a proper bookmark and placed it in the magazine before sitting it on the table next to her chaise. She took a deep breath, thinking about the task at hand. Tomorrow was another day of school, the main difference was the newfound information she didn’t previously know about. But… had she already found her soulmate? 

Looking down at her pinky finger, where her pastel color tattoo rested, she wondered about her other half. She never really recalled it getting to warm... And if it really is Chat Noir, the coolness that seemed everpresent on her pinky sure explained a lot. Sure, she didn’t know his identity yet, but she knew enough to know that his home life was anything but happy. She remembered the times where she just first appeared for patrol but he had been out there for hours already. 

“Do you think that Plagg has explained it to Chat?” Marinette asked, looking over at her own kwami.

“Honestly? It just depends on the chosen. Sometimes Plagg will explain, sometimes he won’t.” Her eyes twinkled a little bit as she looked at Marinette. “I believe he does care about this chosen, so he very well could have told him something.” 

* * *

  
  


“Relax kid, everything will be fine.” Plagg hummed as he floated upside down, eating a wedge of Camembert. 

“But how do you know?” Adrien spins in his desk chair, hoping to get this random wave of vertigo away so it wouldn’t mess with him while he was transformed.

“Kid. All Ladybugs and Chat Noirs are destined to be intertwined. You humans often call it fate.” He gulped the rest of it. “She’s you’re other half, just as you are hers.” Adrien peered down at his pinky, feeling the warmth slowly dwindle down to a cool-tone feel.

“Are you sure? She’s never been receptive to my flirting.”

“She doesn’t take you seriously because you have horrible timing.” Plagg rolled his eyes, flying down to his foot, biting the toe that had the birthmark on it.

“Ow! Plagg, why did you do that?” Adrien pouted as he pulled his foot up, looking to make sure the tiny cat god didn’t draw any blood.

“You see that? That soulmate birthmark?!” Plagg spoke, gesturing widely with his tiny limbs. Adrien peered at it.

“Yeah? I thought it was just a birthmark.” Adrien shrugged but furrowed his eyebrows as he began to frown. “At least, that’s what Father always told me it was.”

“And what did your mother tell you about it?” Plagg twitched a head whisker as he crossed his tiny arms as he looked at his chosen. Adrien pursed his lips as he thought about it. What did his mom tell him?

“It made me special…” Adrien mumbled, vaguely remembering her mentioning it to him. “She had said that she and Father had similar ones as well. Father always denied it.” 

“Of course he would.” Plagg snorts. “Listen, kid. This isn’t just a regular birthmark. It’s a soulmate birthmark. Meaning, your Ladybug has a matching one.” 

“Matching? Like their the same.”

“Sometimes.” The tiny being shrugged. “I’ve seen it where they were the same, and I’ve seen it where it’s like… a flowing picture. Two halves of a whole picture.” 

“Huh…” Adrien leaned back, squinting his emerald eyes into the air, rubbing his chin with his index finger. “Do you think she knows?” Images of his Lady Love flashed through his mind. The blazing blue eyes that held the stars and skies, the lips that reminded him of sweet peaches on a hot summer day. Her hair, silky smooth and glistening like the night sky. 

“Knowing Tikki, probably.” He looked at Adrien intensely, a twitch of a whisker showed he was pleased with what he saw. “So… are you feeling any better?” Adrien looked at his toe that had the birthmark he didn’t usually think anything of. After tonight, everything would change. Holding up his pinky, he had heard rumors of people getting the red string of fate, but he knew that was just silly myths. The red and blue colors swirled with the pink being the hue in-between at times. 

“Yeah, I think I am.” Adrien smiled, his chest feeling warm inside at the thought that His Lady, His Ladybug, was his soulmate. The marks showed it. Proved it to him, he wasn’t going to be alone. 

* * *

Adrien ate his breakfast quickly and silent. He had a lot on his mind after the conversation he had with Plagg last night. He briefly wondered if he should mention the birthmark to his Lady. Maybe then they could start to figure things out. Maybe start slowly before gradually revealing their identities. 

A through struck him as he took a drink of his apple juice, what if they use this as an opportunity to begin getting to know each other? Lay it all on the table that they could go as slow (or fast) as his Lady wanted. Now that he knew that she was his soulmate for sure, why rush into it? Thinking out his plan, he finished his breakfast and headed to the car where Mme. G was waiting for him. 

“Plagg.” He spoke when he knew his bodyguard wasn’t listing. “I think I have a plan. I’m going to see if Ladybug would want to slowly get to know each other behind the mask without the judgment of what’s behind it.” Plagg tilted his head with an arched eyebrow.

“What do you mean without judgment of what’s behind it?”

“Well… besides keeping our identities unknown for safety concerns, do you think it could also involve the fear of judgment from the other?” Plagg sighed and shook his head.

“No, kid, I genuinely think it’s cause Master said to keep the identities a secret because of the issues of safety.” He arched an eyebrow. “Unless you are concerned that she’s going to judge that you are a big nerd.”

“Please, she knows by now my love of all things punny and dorkyness. It’s a part of my charm.” Adrien smirked and winked, closing his shirt as he saw the school come into view. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall liked that!!!
> 
> Let me know!!
> 
> And, RR, I can't wait to see what you write next for this!! Tag, you're it.


End file.
